World of Warcraft O Blood elfo Paladino
by Arthelos
Summary: Este é o começo de uma série de fics minhas que pretendo continuar. A história passa-se num mundo de fantasia e este 1º capitulo fala de como tudo começou.


**Boas pessoal, aqui vai a minha primeira fic espero que gostem. Esta fic passa-se no mundo de Azeroth por isso o mundo não fui eu que criei mas, as personagens são minhas!**

**Boa leitura ;)**

** World of Warcraft**

**O Blood elfo Paladino.**

Silvermoon… Cidade capital dos Blood Elfos. Foi nessa cidade que nasceu Shred, filho de Arthed (seu pai) e de Saera (sua mãe). Arthed era ferreiro, fabricava armas e armaduras para guerreiros de baixa qualidade mas, vivia feliz com o que fazia. Saera era doméstica como maior parte das mulheres elfo em Silvermoon. Desde Pequeno que Shred se mostrava muito interessado na arte do seu pai e, sonhava em ser um guerreiro famoso um dia. Tudo corria bem na cidade de Silvermoon até que um dia foram todos apanhados de surpresa! Um enorme exército de inimigos decidiu atacar Silvermoon de surpresa com o objectivo de destruir a cidade por completo! Felizmente a cidade vinha bem preparada para ocasiões destas mas, os inimigos era numerosos conseguindo por metade da cidade em ruínas. Silvermoon fora metade defendida mas os inimigos não foram destruídos, fugiram após a destruição de metade da cidade.

Após todos estes conflitos, os elfos entraram em pânico. Uns á procura dos seus familiares e amigos e outros apenas deitados sobre os corpos dos amigos caídos.

Shred encontrava-se vivo mas, debaixo dos destroços da sua casa pois vivia na parte que fora destruída da cidade. Foi fácil para ele sair de debaixo das ruínas pois não se encontrava preso nem em nenhuma situação difícil ou perigosa. Shred, após sair dos destroços, viu a realidade. A miséria, a tragédia, o terror que ali se encontrava deixaram-no sem palavras, apenas lhe vinha um pensamento á cabeça, a sua família! A sua mãe tinha ido ter com o Arthed para lhe dar o almoço que se tinha esquecido em casa e Arthed estava no trabalho.

- Fomos invadidos! – Pensou Shred – Mãe, Pai? Não pode ser, tenho que ir ter com eles!

E assim Shred desatou a correr em direcção ao trabalho do pai mas quando lá chegou, apenas viu uns poucos de soldados sentados a descansarem e a tratarem das suas feridas.

-Paaaiiii! Artheeedddd, por favor alguém me diz que viram o meu pai Arthed ou a minha mãe Saera! – Desesperou Shred

Infelizmente ninguém lhe respondeu, estava tudo em pânico e era cada qual por si. Shred saiu para fora da cidade e lá viu a sua mãe.

-Mãe! Como estás? Está tudo bem? Como está o pai? Onde está ele?

Saera respondeu com uma voz fraca e triste:

-Shred… acalma-te, está tudo… bem, quase tudo bem.

-Quase tudo? Que se passa mãe, eu trago comigo algumas ervas curativas, queres algumas?

-O problema não é comigo filho… é com o teu pai…

-Porquê? Que se passa com ele? Onde está ele?

-Ele está ali… debaixo daquela estátua caída…

Estava uma estátua enorme caída no chão, o chão á volta da estátua estava cheio de rachas e quem olhava para lá notava logo que a estátua tinha feito muitos danos a tudo o que estava entre ela e o chão. Um grupo de 5 soldados estava de volta da estátua e via-se uma mão a sair de entre o chão e a estátua… era a mão de Arthed.

Tinha-se passado 5 meses depois da tragédia que destruiu metade da cidade de Silvermoon e os seus habitantes começavam a habituar-se com as suas novas vidas apesar de muitos continuarem a não aceitarem o sucedido. Shred e a sua mão tinham acabado de visitar a campa de Arthed e cada qual voltou para as suas vidas, Saera fora fazer uma compras e Shred foi continuar o seu dia como ferreiro. Shred era ainda novo, mudara muito desde a partida do seu pai e pouco falava mas os seus sonhos continuavam de pé. Shred decidiu que tinha que avançar se queria realizar os seus sonhos e disse:

-Em nome de Arthed, eu vou ser um guerreiro! – Gritou

Olharam todos para ele e Shred sentiu-se envergonhado pois ninguém o apoiou ou disse uma palavra que seja.

No fim do dia quando Shred já tinha tudo arrumado e pronto para se ir embora do trabalho um sujeito dirige-se para Shred e disse-lhe:

-Com que então um guerreiro hein?

Shred virou-se e contemplou-se com um elfo grande de cabelos brancos como a luz, lisos e compridos até aos ombros, usava roupas de quem costuma ser uma pessoa importante apesar de ter uma capa para se esconder. Shred disse-lhe então:

-Quem é o senhor?

-Eu? Peço desculpa por não me introduzir mais cedo, o meu nome é Arkhan!

Mal o elfo disse o seu nome Shred pareceu que lhe deram uma pancada na cabeça. Entusiasmado disse:

-Arkhan?! O Famoso Arkhan da ilha Sunstrider? O mestre dos guerreiros elfo?

-Ora ora, não sou assim tão grandioso quanto o dizem não é. – Lamentou-se Arkhan. - Bem mas eu estou aqui a mandado de um amigo meu que rondava por aqui á umas horas atrás e informou-me que alguém nesta zona pretende ser um guerreiro. Podias por acaso indicar-me de quem se trata?

Shred com os olhos a brilhar não hesitou e gritou:

-Sou eu, sou eu. Eu é que quero tornar-me num guerreiro e combater o mal. Por favor Mestre Arkhan, aceite-me como seu pupilo!

De novo Shred tinha chamado a atenção às pessoas todas das redondezas e muitas delas reconheceram Arkhan, murmurando entre si ruidosamente.

Shred aproveitou a atenção das pessoas todas, ajoelhou-se e disse:

-Mestre Arkhan, aceita-me como seu pupilo?

Arkhan respondeu sem demora:

-Shred, eu vim aqui pedir-te o mesmo. Sim aceito-te como meu pupilo. Eu irei treinar-te na ilha de Sunstrider e irei preparar-te para lutares contra o mal!

As pessoas começaram todas a bater palmas e a dar os parabéns a Shred porque ser pupilo de tal mestre era uma honra. Shred não conseguiu e teve que deitar umas lágrimas dos olhos.

To be continued… XD

**Bem não fui uma história assim muito grande mas tentem perceber que é a minha primeira vez e não tenho lá muita experiência na coisa. Espero que tenham gostado e não hesitem em comentar, seja o comentário negativo ou não é sempre bom saber o que as pessoas acham das nossas histórias. Irei fazer uma continuação para esta História =)**


End file.
